who is killer (One More Killed) Part 5
by cho kyuhyun
Summary: 'Siapa sosok bertopi itu' Dua polisi mendatangi kediaman Lee. "Sejak kapan anda melihat mayat itu?"


**Title:** Who Is Killer? ( One More Killed ) | part 5

**Author**: ChoKyute

**Genre**: Family, Brothership, Mystery.

**Cast**: Cho's Family= Cho Kyuhyun (16 y.o), Cho Yesung (16 y.o), Cho Ryeowook(15 y.o), & Mrs. Cho.

**Other Cast:** Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Zhoumi, Lee Eunhyuk, dan temukan sendiri.

**Disclaimer:** FF ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari novel Super Chiller. Dan terlintas di otak saya ingin membuat versi SUJU. Jangan copas atau semacamnya. Cast yang ada disini semuanya bias saya khususnya Kang Evil.

Haayyy? Saya bawa Fict pertama yang bergenre pembunuhan, semooga saja feelnya dapet dan pastinya readers pada suka. Fict ini saya akan buat berChapther atau continou dengan sub-title yang berbeda. Kalau chapter pertama ini 'ACCIDENT' dan berikutnya beda lagi. Jangan lupa responnya? Saya pribadi mengharapkan sekali. Soalnya saya belum ada pengalaman buat Fict sebelumnya. Jadi Pliiiss… tinggalin jejak ya? Baiklah! Daripada banyak cincong, langsung aja di mulai.

Camera, Roll… ACTION!

**(ALWAYS AUTHOR'S POV)**

"Apa kau yang membunuh Kyuhyun?" pekik Donghae menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Kau menuduh ku?" Tanya Eunhyuk datar.

"Ani hanya saja…"

"Aku mengirimkan pesan terror ke ponselnya." Potongnya cepat.

"Mwo? Terror? Terror apa?"

"Aku setiap hari mengirimnya pesan dengan nomor berbeda setiap harinya. Setelah aku selesai dan berhasil mengirimkannya pesan, nomor itu langsung ku lepas dan ku simpan semua di laci nakasku. Supaya Kyuhyun tak bisa menghubungi nomorku." Paparnya. Donghae mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Pesan yang ku kirim padanya, berisi… ancaman kalau ia akan mati di tanganku."

"MWO?" Donghae membelalakkan matanya seraya memekik nyaring. Eunhyuk menunduk.

Donghae mendengus, "Kau gila? Untuk apa kau mengirim pesan seperti itu padanya.?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya ketakutan saja, tak lebih, Hae." Jelasnya menatap Donghae.

"Dan aku lebih merasa sangat shock, ketika…"

"Ketika apa?" sela Donghae tak sabar.

"Ketika pesan terakhirku yang berbunyi, kalau nanti malam aku akan menemuinya dalam keadaan mati di bawah kakiku. Dan… aku tak percaya kalau malamnya Kyuhyun… Aishh!" Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya sebal.

Donghae menatap eunhyuk di depannya tak karuan.

"Kau tak bohongkan? Kau tak membunuhnya kan?" Tanya Donghae tepat menatap mata Eunhyuk. Kentara sekali namja itu sekarang tengah shock, ketakutan dan cemas.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena kau pernah bilang akan menghancurkan kehidupannya."

"Aku memang sangat membenci Kyuhyun, ingin sekali aku menghancurkan hidupnya saat kejadian matematika itu. Tapi besarnya benciku terhadap Kyuhyun tak cukup membuatku tega membunuhnya."

Donghae hanya diam terpaku menatap keadaan keksaihnya. Ia yakin, Eunhyuk dalam posisi yang berbahaya sekarang.

"Kartu itu tetap kau simpan." Eunhyuk mengangguk lemas.

"Aku takut… aku takut jika semua pesanku masih tersimpan di ponsel Kyuhyun."

"Kau menggunakan ID siapa saat regestrasi kartu?"

"ID ku sendiri."

"KAU BODOH HYUK! KAU SANGAT BODOH!" teriak Donghae jengah seraya berdiri mengacungkan tangannya tepat ke wajah Hyuk. Nafasnya naik turun.

"AKU TAK MENGIRA KALAU KEJADIANNYA AKAN SEPERTI INI!" balas Eunhyuk tak kalah melengking. Untung saja orang tua Donghae belum pulang dari kantor.

"Bagaimana jika pesannya masih tersimpan lalu polisi melacaknya dan… kau yang akan dikira pembunuhnya, hyuk." Donghae kembali duduk dengan menangkup wajahnya frustasi.

"Kau benar."

Eunhyuk terdiam, matanya menerawang kosong cangkir kopinya. Ia berfikir. Berfikir bagaimana agar ia bisa terbebas dari masalah ini.

"Aku tahu aku harus melakukan apa." Eunhyuk membuka suara.

"Mwo?"

"Menyusup ke rumah Cho' Family, lalu memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan mencari ponselnya."

"Kau gila? Itu sangat berbahaya"  
"Lalau aku harus bagaimana? Itu jalan satu-satunya!" balas Eunhyuk cepat.

"Tak adakah cara lain yang lebih aman?"

"Eobseo. Aku harus melakukannya… Benar."

"Terserah padamu. Aku berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Itu pasti. Aku akan menemukan ponselnya, lalu menghapus semua pesanku. Yeah… itu mudah." Kata Eunhyuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

"Besok. Tepat pemakaman Kyuhyun. karena aku yakin rumahnya akan kosong ."

* * *

**(NEXT DAY)**

Salju turun lumayan deras di pagi itu. Komplek Nohwon tengah berduka, karena salah satu penghuninya mati terbunuh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan satu putra dari Cho's Family.

Seorang namja yang sedang merapatkan mantel hitamnya saat berada di depan pagar rumah bergaya romawi, sangat besar. Hanya saja terlalu sepi dan terlihat gelap. Seluruh jendelanya tertutup. Hawa dingin terasa saat melihatnya saja. Sungguh tak bersahabat.

Namja itu celingukan. Menatap sekitar, memastikan semuanya aman. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, tangannya terulur pada gembok pagar. Terbuka! gemboknya tak terkunci. Ia sangat bersyukur Tuhan mengijinkannya memasuki rumah tua ini.

Perlahan tubuhnya masuk dan menutup pagarnya lagi. Tatapannya beralih ke beranda rumah. Tepatnya dua daun pintu yang lumayan besar berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

"Apa aku harus masuk lewat depan?" gumamnya lirih. Ia sedikit berfikir dengan pandangan menyapu ke seluruh area. Dan Bingo! Namja itu mendapatkan satu pintu belakang rumah tua itu. Tak membuang waktu, ia segera menuju di mana pintu itu berdiri. Setengah perjalanan menuju belakang, Eunhyuk buru-buru memasukkan tubuhnya ke semak-semak saat mobil merah melintas dengan sorotan cahaya menembus kegelapan pagi. Mantelnya sedikit basah karena butiran salju yang jatuh dari tumbuhan itu saat tersenggol tubuh Enhyuk. Mobil itu sudah berlalu. Ia keluar dan berdiri.

Namja itu terlihat menarik nafasnya, menciptakan kepulan asap kelabu di sekitar mulutnya.

'ini mudah, hyuk. Tinggal masuk rumah, mencari kamar Kyu, dan ambil ponselnya! Beres.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Perlahan gerakan tangannya mulai memutar knop pintu. Suara deritan lirih terdengar saat daun pintu itu terdeorong ke belakang. Sepi dan gelap adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia temukan.

'Hanya mengambil ponsel dan cepat pergi!' katanya pada diri sendiri.

Kenapa sangat susah? Padahal ini sangat mudah. Jantungnya berdebar hebat.

Langkahnya menderap di papan lantai kayu. Rumah ini, benar-benar rumah tua. Pikirnya.

Matanya menerawang ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Dan ia menemukan anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai atas. Namja itu yakin, kamar Kyuhyun ada di sana.

Eunhyuk mulai mengangkat kakinya dan menapakkan di anak tangga pertama. Papan tangga itu berderak seiring tubuhnya menekan tangga. Kini di hadapannya ada tiga pintu lumayan besar di kanan kirinya. Ia masih ingat letak kamar Kyuhyun, dulu ia pernah di ajak kemari bertanding game bersama Kyuhyun. pintu satu-satunya di sebelah kiri. Ia segera melesat dan berhenti di hadapan pintu berwarna putih dengan papan nama kayu bertuliskan hungle Cho Kyuhyun.

**CEKLEK!**

'Oh Tuhan! Aku tak percaya.' Pekiknya dalam hati. Kamar ini tak terkunci. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang saat kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar luas itu. Kamarnya tertata rapi.

'Aku tak menyangka, kamar yang dulu di penuhi dengan suara game yang memekik telinga sekarang hanya tinggal dentingan jam yang terdengar. Semuanya hilang. Kyuhyun tak akan kemari lagi. Menempati kamar ini.' Eunhyuk menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar. Dilihatnya ranjang putih bersih dengan dua bantal yang tertata rapi. Rak berisikan kaset game, layar TV besar yang di yakininya untuk bermain berbagai macam game. Dan kotak persegi yang menempel di dinding.

"Intercom?" gumamnya, menuju intercom.

"Canggih juga rumah ini, tak perlu berteriak, tinggal memanggil lewat speaker ini. Sangat simple." Ia menelusuri kotak itu.

"Ah! Aku harus menemukan ponselnya!" pekiknya lirih saat ingatannya kembali di misi awal.

Ia mulai menggeledah laci nakas satu persatu, membuka lemari besar berisi lengkap pakaian yang biasa di gunakan Kyuhyun. di bawah ranjang. Sela-sela rak. Tak ada. ponsel itu tak di temukan.

"Aish! Di mana ponsel itu? Apa di jual? Tak mungkin."

Suara gemerisik tertangkap telinganya. Ia berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menajamkan telinga. Gemerisik itu semakin terdengar. Bola matanya terarah menuju kotak persegi itu. Di dekatkan wajahnya menghadap intercom.

"Nuguya?" ujarnya lirih.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Bukannya rumah ini kosong? Lalu siapa yang menghidupkan speaker ini?

Pikirannya benar-benar kalut, cemas dan takut.

Eunhyuk menegang.

Raungan mobil? Benarkah itu raungan mobil?

Pergi!

Harus cepat pergi!

Eunhyuk melangkah cepat keluar kamar, menuju pintu yang tadi di lewatinya.

Jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat.

Ponsel tak di temukan, dan sekarang ada orang yang datang. Sial! Umpatnya.

Ia sampai di koridor yang sepi dan gelap. Mencoba mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuruni tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti.

Matanya terbelalak, dan menjerit kaget sekaligus nyeri.

Genangan itu menganak sungai di lantai bawah. Berwarna merah pekat, tercium bau anyir yang menusuk. Merah darah. Membuat lutut Eunhyuk lemas. Langkahnya berderap di tangga, berderap semakin cepat dan mendekat.

Dua orang polisi membuka pintu rumah dan terangnya lampu tiba-tiba menyapu ke seluruh ruangan. Membuat Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya! Neo!" tegur salah satu polisi dengan mengacungkan pistolnya.

Tampak Eunhyuk gemetar dengan tangan memegang pisau dapur di tangan kirinya, dengan darah yang mengalir meluncur kebawah menodai papan lantai.

"Jatuhkan pisau mu anak muda!" ucap polisi (lagi).

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan pisaunya, menghasilkan suara klonteng di papan lantai itu saat pisau terbanting ke bawah. Wajahnya menunduk melihat darah yang menggenang di kakinya dan bersumber di punggung sosok itu.

Ia berjongkok, melihat punggung yang tadinya pisau itu menancap. Darah yang keluar tak mau berhenti.

Ryeowoook?

Kenapa bisa Wookie ada di sini?

Lalu kenapa polisi itu juga bisa ada di sini?

"Diam di tempat, jangan bergerak! Kau terkena masalah besar!" polisi itu menodongkan pistolnya kea rah Eunhyuk.

* * *

**(ONE YEAR LATER)**

Bulan ini tepat satu tahun dari kematian Kyuhyun dan kejadian tertikamnya Ryeowook. Untung saja Wookie selamat dari aksi pembunuhannya. Ia sudah pulih meskipun rasa sakit di pinggangnya sedikit terasa saat ia melakukan sesuatu sedikit berat.

Nasib Eunhyuk benar-benar buruk. Ia di tahan oleh polisi. Hingga sekarang kabarnya belum di ketahui. Ia di keluarkan dari sekolah. Dan kabar yang tersebar, bahwa Kyuhyun mati di bunuh oleh Eunhyuk karena balas dendam tidak di kasih contekan lalu di adukan ke seongsaenim dan di keluarkan dari club dance-nya. Sungguh miris. Padahal kenyataanya tidak seperti itu.

Di kediaman Lee, terlihat dua namja yang sedang bercengkrama gembira. Sepertinya dua namja ini memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Aku merindukan Eunhyuk." Ucap suara dari namja yang bernama Donghae. Ia menghadap ke jendela sambil memegang cangkir kopi. Namja yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa, kini ikut berdiri di belakang namja manis itu seraya melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Donghae.

"Aku sangat kasihan padanya." Suara dari namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu berbisik di samping wajah Donghae. Choi Siwon saat kejadian kematian Kyuhyun, ia tak pernah mengunjungi rumah itu lagi untuk menjenguk Yesung kekasihnya. Karena sekarang ia memiliki penggantinya yaitu namja manis yang sekarang berada di pelukannya.

"Aku yakin bukan Eunhyuk pelakunya." Lanjut Donghae memutar badannya menghadap Siwon.

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti."

"Ani, aku yakin. Karena aku sangat mengenal bagaimana Hyukkie."

"Sudahlah, ia sekarang memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Jangan terlalu lama berkabung dalam masa lalu. Keadian itu sudah satu tahun"

"Aku juga masih tak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun sekarang tak ada. betapa terpukulnya keluarga Cho. Satu puteranya terbunuh, satunya lagi di tikam dan satunya lagi mengalami gangguan pemikiran." sambungnya lagi melepas pelukan dan duduk di sofa. Siwon melihatnya dari daun jendela, menyenderkan tubuhnya .

**DDrrttt! DDrrtt!**

Ponsel Donghae bergetar.

Ia merogoh saku jins-nya.

Terpampang satu pesan di layar ponsel putihnya.

Genggamannya terlihat gemetar.

"Ada apa? Dari siapa?" Siwon menghampiri. Di lihatnya layar yang menyala di tangan Donghae.

"Pesan ini… pesan ini seperti pesan yang di terima Kyuhyun." Siwon mengambilnya lalu membacanya.

* * *

**From: 0102983654**

**Aku membencimu!**

**Begitu membencimu!**

**Akan kau pastikan …**

**Sebentar lagi, ajal akan menjemputmu.**

**~Mr. Killer**

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini sangat konyol! Siapa yang melakukan lelucon macam ini?" Tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi.

"Dulu Eunhyuk yang mengirim pesan seperti ini ke Kyuhyun, apa mungkin… Eunhyuk juga yang melakukannya? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Untuk apa ia mengirim pesan seperti ini?"

"Molla, ia pernah bilang, kalau ia hanya ingin membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan karena Eunhyuk sangat membenci Kyuhyun. tapi kenapa Eunhyuk juga mengirimnya pada ponselku juga? Apa ia juga membenciku?"

"Eunhyuk mengetahui kalau kita memiliki hubungan?"

"Aku tak tahu." Ucapnya datar.

"Aku takut." Lanjutnya, suaranya tercekat.

"Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan. Ini hanya sebuah lelucon." Siwon memeluk tubuh Donghae.

"Lelucon yang berakhir dengan pembunuhan. Kyuhyun benar-benar terbunuh setelah menerima pesan ini berkali-kali."

"Tunggu saja, apa selanjutnya pesan ini akan muncul lagi di ponselmu."

Donghae mengangguk di dalam pelukan Siwon.

* * *

**(AT NIGHT)**

**(10.00 p.m KST)**

"Appa! Kajja kita main catur." Ajak Donghae pada appanya yang sedang membaca Koran.

Mr. Lee menurunkan korannya untuk melihat putranya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin menanntang appa, hae?" ujarnya.

"Ne, tentu saja! Aku bosan melihat TV."

Mr. Lee melipat lembaran Koran dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Geure, kajja!" lanjutnya.

Sekarang anak dan appa ini berada di meja makan serius dengan papan kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih di depannya.

"Jangan lambat! Aku menunggumu sampai mengantuk!"

"Sabarlah appa! Aku sedang berfikir." Saat kemudian, jarinya memindahkan salah satu kayu berbentuk kuda melompak ke depan.

"Hap! Hahaha. Kau bodoh! Jangan di sini!" ujar Mr. Lee tertawa senang karena anaknya yang tak mahir melawannya.

"Aish! Appa aku menyerah! Aku tak bisa! Dari tadi selalu kalah! Gak seru! Sekali-kali mengalah apa appa tak bisa huh?" gerutunya sebal.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh! Mana ada bermain mengalah pada lawan. Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Aissh!" Donghae sedikit membanting papan catur itu sampai berantakan.

"Ah ! aku mau nonton tinju saja, ini hampir tengah malam." ujar Mr. Lee meninggalkan anaknya.

"Ya! Appa…"

"Yang kalah harus membereskannya." Selanya cepat.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk membereskan catur yang tercecer. Donghae berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

**(10.50 p.m KST)**

"Hoaahhmm. Waktunya tidur." Ucap Donghae menuju ranjang. Berbaring di bawah selimut tebal bergambar ikan kecil berwarna orange.

Dentingan jam terdengar menggema, menemani malam yang gelap nan dingin. Lampu kamar yang temaram tak cukup menerangi sudut kamar. Hanya sedikit cahaya menerangi siluet namja yang tengah berbaring.

Sepenuhnya Donghae menuju alam mimpinya, namun suara ketukan keras mengurungkannya untuk masuk dalam tidurnya.

Di luar jendela.

"Huh?" Donghae terduduk, menegakkan tubuhnya. Mencermati suara yan bersumber di luar jendela.

"Ya!"

Mwo? Ada orang di luar?

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, menapakkan kakinya di lantai karpet kamar menghadap jendela.

Matanya melebar saat pandangannya menangkap siluet namja dari balkon kamarnya. Bukan kaget karena kehebatannya menaiki pagar balkon lantai dua, tapi namja itu. Ya! Siluet namja itu sepertinya Donghae mengenalnya. Buktinya kedua bola matanya terus saja melebar, menonjol keluar. Tubuhnya terasa menegang.

Benarkah itu dia? Kenapa bisa?

"Hey?" sapa suara namja di luar jendela kaca yang menghubungkan kamar Donghae dengan balkon.

Namja itu membukanya dan kaki kirinya mulai melangkah mendekat di hadapan Donghae.

Kacau. Keadaan namja itu sangatlah kacau. Sweater hijaunya kusut dan kotor. Rambutnya semakin panjang tak terawatt. Wajahnya kusam berminyak. Dan itu.. celana jins yang sangat kotor dengan lumpur yang menempel di sanas-sini. Sepatunya juga tak luput dari lumpur. Benar-benar buruk.

"N—neo?" Donghae tergagap.

"B—berhenti di situ." Lanjutnya.

"Wae? Kau takut padaku, hae?" namja itu tak menghentikan langkahnya. Semakin mendekat. Membuat Donghae mundur dan bersandar ke dinding kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau takut padaku? Apa kau tak percaya padaku lagi?" ujarnya menatap tajam mata Donghae.

"A—ani, aku percaya."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat begitu ketakutan?" langkahnya terhenti tepat dua langkah dari tempat Donghae berdiri.

"N—nae, hanya saja aku terkejut… saat kau muncul dari balkon kamarku."

"Mianhae." Namja itu tergelak.

"Kenapa kau memanjat balkon, Hyuk? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Katanya kau percaya padaku?" balasnya tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kau masih meragukanku. Pasti dalam hatimu bertanya-tanya apakah aku yang membunuh Kyuhyun dan juga menikam Wookie." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sungguh percaya padamu."

"Aku berharap begitu." Eunhyuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang. Menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya…"

"Apa kau masih ingat? aku termasuk anak di bawah umur. Usiaku di saat kejadian itu masih menginjak enam belas tahun." Donghae diam tak menjawab.

"Jadi perkaraku di polisi masih bisa di cabut." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak sekolah?"

"Apa kau lupa jika nama baikku sudah jatuh di mata semua penghuni sekolah? Bahkan semua orangpun mengira aku yang membunuh Kyuhyun."

"Dan apa kau akan terkejut jika aku sudah tahu siapa pembunuh sebenarnya, Hae?" tubuh Eunhyuk sengaja di condongkan kea rah Donghae.

"Mwo?" mata Donghae melebar.

"Huh! Sudah lama aku menyelidiki semua ini. Banyak waktu yang telah ku gunakan demi kembalinya nama baikku di mata semua orang. Bahwa aku bukan seorang pembunuh!" tegasnya memandang lurus Donghae.

"Apa karena alasan itu kau kembali ke sini?"

Eunhyuk menganngguk.

"Lalu siapa pembunuhnya?" desak Donghae. Eunhyuk mengulas senyum misterius yang tergambar di wajah lusuhnya.

"Ku dengar kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Siwon?" Tanya Eunhyuk menyimpang.

"Ne."

"Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya."

"Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu Hyuk?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa kau mengirimi aku pesan terror itu?"

"Hah?" Eunhyuk terperangah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengirimi pesan ke ponselku yang isinya sama saat Kyuhyun menerimanya."

"Aku tak pernah mengirim pesan padamu. Sama sekali."

"Jinjja? Lalu siapa yang berani bermain-main dengan kata-kata seperti itu selain dirimu?"

"Kau menuduhku? Untuk apa aku mengirimnya padamu? Dulu aku mengirimkan ke Kyuhyun karena aku sebal padanya."

"Mungkin kau sebal karena aku sekarang bersama Siwon."

"Hah?" Eunhyuk berdiri, alisnya terangkat. "Ya, aku memang sedikit sebal, tapi untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Tak ada untungnya bagiku."

"Kau sengaja menakutiku!"

"Katanya kau percaya padaku!"

"Aku percaya padamu! Tapi siapa lagi yang akan mengirim pesan yang sama persis selain dirimu!"

"Berikan ponselnya padaku! Aku ingin lihat!" tangan Eunhyuk terjulur ke depan.

"Tunggu." Donghae mengambil ponselnya di nakas dekat lampu tidur.

"Ige." Ia serahkan ke tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membacanya. Matanya bergerak menelusuri tulisan yang terpampang jelas di layar

Semuanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya…

"Hah! Bodoh!" pekik Eunhyuk setelah membaca. Donghae mengerutkan alisnya menatap Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya!"

"Mwo? Nugu? Nuguya?" desak Donghae menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu sekarang." Eunhyuk menaruh ponsel touch screen itu ke ranjang. Lalu badannya berbalik melangkah menuju jendela dan menuruni balkon itu lagi.

"Ya! Eunhyuk! Suapa pembunuhnya? Marhebwa!" teriak Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk sibuk menuruni balkon dan berakhir setelah mendarat tepat di rerumputan halaman rumah. Detik kemudian ia berlari di tengah kegelapan tanpa bersuara.

"Eunhyuk ah!" pekiknya. Bayangan namja itu sepenuhnya telah lenyap tertutup gelap.

"Siapa pembunuhnya? Kenapa Eunhyuk tak memberi tahu ku?" gumamnya menatap kea rah luar jendela.

**(NEXT DAY)**

Donghae sengaja keluar jalan-jalan menyusuri komplek di sore hari. Ia bersama Yesung. Jangan lupakan kalau mereka itu masih berteman.

"Wookie, eoddiga?" Tanya Yesung.

"Wookie pulang terlambat karena ada les menyanyi, makanya aku menemanimu jalan-jalan." Ujar Donghae. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Aku juga bisa menyanyi. Suaraku paling bagus." Ungkap Yesung bangga.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

Yesung menendang-nendang kecil butiran salju dan mengehentak-hentakkan sepatu botnya. Pertengahan Februari. Tapi sepertinya sore ini tak terlalu gelap. Sedikit sinar matahari sore cukup menerangi. Membuat salju terlihat berkilauan.

"Kau sering keluar?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku pernah keluar." Jawabnya.

"Bahkan sendiri. Aku bisa keluar sendiri." Ucapnya lagi.

"Jangan, kau harus di temani."

"Andwe! Aku bisa sendiri!" pekik Yesung kesal. Ia berlari kecil menuju dua ayunan yang berada di komplek itu, dan menduduki salah satunya.

Donghae sedikit terkejut melihat kemarahan Yesung. Ia menghela nafasnya.

Kasihan Yesung, pikirnya saat melihat Yesung mengayunkan badannya ke depan ke belakang layaknya anak lima tahun. Senyum Yesung berkembang mana kala tubuhnya terhempas berayun-ayun dengan kaki menggantung.

Ia dulu namja yang sangat tampan dan popular, tapi sekarang semua itu sudah hilang meskipun wajahnya tetap tampan namun sorotan matanya berbeda. Membuatnya terlihat linglung.

Nasibnya benar-benar buruk. Dirinya yang berubah menjadi seperti ini, saudara kembarnya mati terbunuh dan dongsaengnya yang hampir terbunuh karena tikaman. Miris.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara cempreng menyapa mereka dan membuat lamunan Donghae buyar.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan. Sore ini cukup cerah." balas Donghae.

"Aku jalan-jalan. Aku bisa jalan-jalan sendiri." Yesung menimpali.

"Tak boleh, hyung tak boleh sendirian."

Yesung hanya menggerutu mendengar ucapan Wookie.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menemani Yesung hyung jalan-jalan."

"Jangan sungkan. Kita kan memang berteman."

Wookie tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tadi malam aku bertemu Eunhyuk."

Wajah Wookie terlihat memucat.

"Kau… bertemu dengannya?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Kenapa bisa? Bukannya…"

"Perkaranya bisa di cabut, karena usianya yang masih di bawah umur. Katanya ia datang untuk membersihkan nama baiknya. Ia juga bilang padaku, kalau ia sudah mengetahui pembunuh sebenarnya."

"Nugu?" desak Wookie penasaran.

"Lalu siapa yang menikamku?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Molla, Eunhyuk tak memberitahuku. Ia pergi begitu saja saat ia bilang kalau ia tahu pembunuh sebenranya, pergi tanpa berkata apapun." Papar Donghae lesu.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa yang nyaring memekik telinga terdengar dari mulut Yesung.

"Ada yang membenci Wookie… ada yang membenci Wookie." Yesung terus bernyanyi tak jelas.

"Sudahlah." Wookie menggandeng lengan hyungnya.

"Ada yang membenci Wookie." Yesung terus mengulanginya.

"Kajja kita pulang hyung, beri salam pada Donghae hyung." Suruhnya pada Yesung.

Mereka berpisah dan menuju rumah masing-masing.

(10.15 p.m KST)

GUBRAK!

Donghae terlonjat kaget di atas ranjang tidurnya. Ia menegakkan tubuh, bersiaga.

Eunhyuk? Apa ia akan memanjat balkon kamarku lagi? Pikirnya.

Rasa takut merayapi tubuhnya.

Siapa malam-malam begini masih keluyuran di luar?

Perlahan kakinya turun dari ranjang dan berdiri.

'apa aku harus melihatnya?'

Ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela yang kordennya terbuka.

Donghae memicingkan matanya melihat keadaan luar yang gelap.

'Siapa itu? Namja memakai topi? Untuk apa ia berlari-lari?'

Pikirannya benar-bena berkecamuk.

Namja itu mengarah ke halamannya.

'Yesung? Benarkah itu?'

Dulu Yesung sering sekali memakai topi. Karena Yesung pernah bilang kalau ia hobby memakai topi dan koleksinya banyak sekali di kamarnya.

'Untuk apa ia keluyuran malam-malam begini sendirian. Di mana Wookie?'

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Donghae menjauh dari jendela.

"Donghae ah?" terdengar suara yang memanggilnya di balik pintu kamar.

**CEKLEK**

"Donghae ah, gwaenchana?" eommanya mendorong pintu lalu masuk dan melangkah mendekati Donghae yang masih berdiri.

"G—Gwaenchana eomma." Ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi dahi kebelakang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Eomma mendengar sesuatu di luar?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ne, eomma mendengarnya. Makanya appa mu sekarang sedang melapor ke polisi."

"Mwo? Untu apa?"

"Berjaga-jaga sayang,takutnya itu pencuri. Kajja kita ke bawah."

Mereka berdua melangkah menuju ruang tengah, dimana Mr. Lee tampak meletakkan gagang teleponya.

"Ohttokhae yeobo?"

"Aku sudah melaporkannya, dan mereka sedang menuju kemari." Ucap Mr. Lee pada istrinya.

"Semua pintu depan dan belakang, juga jendela di setiap ruangan sudah ku kunci. Aku berharap tidak ada apa-apa setelah ini."

"Aku tadi melihat Yesung." Lirih Donghae.

"Mwo?" kata eommanya terkejut.

"Mana mungkin? Itu mustahil chagi." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh eomma, appa. Aku melihat Yesung memakai topinya berlari di luar."

"Kau mungkin mengigau sayang."

"Eomma! Aku tak mengigau! Aku sadar! Dan Donghae melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau di luar itu Yesung!" pekiknya marah.

"Sudahlah, kita pastikan dengan menuggu polisi datang." Mr. Lee menengahi.

Ting Tong… Ting Tong…

Mrs. Lee membuka pintu, tampak dua orang polisi berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Silahkan masuk." Ujar Mrs. Lee.

Mereka duduk di sofa beludru di ruangan itu. Duduk berhadapan.

"Saya menyuruh anda kemari karena…"

"Kapan kalian menemukan mayatnya?" potong salah satu polisi dengan cepat.

"Mayat?" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Mayat pemuda yang tergeletak di jalan masuk rumah anda."

"MWO?" teriak Mr. Lee dan isterinya, sedangkan Donghae menatap kosong meja depannya.

"Yesung?" gumam Donghae.

Semua penghuni di situ pandangannya tertuju padanya.

**(TBC)**

Jangan lupa baca Part terakhirnya ya^^

RCL


End file.
